Easter Teaser FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: The annual Easter Egg Hunt is coming up. But it's not the Easter Egg Hunt that you're used to. There are 2 secret eggs hidden. One for a guy and one for a girl. The 2 winners(the ones that find the eggs) are then made boyfriend and girlfriend. Will this b


Easter Teaser   
  
Saturday March 15,2003  
  
I haven't done a 1 part story for awhile. 5 stories to be exact. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Misty-"Ash. Easter's almost coming."  
  
Ash-"I know. What's your point?"  
  
Misty-"Don't you want to go to the clue hunt?"  
  
Ash-"I am going to the clue hunt!"  
  
Misty-"Really?"  
  
Ash-"Yea. I really am."  
  
Misty-"I wonder who the great looking guy will be this year?"  
  
***There was always 2 winners at the clue hunt. A guy and a girl. Whoever one, were made   
boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a hunt that everyone liked to do."  
Brock-"That hunt is tommorrow, right?"  
  
Misty-"Yep. Right on Easter!"  
  
Ash-"It'll be good this year."  
  
Misty-***Thinking*** "I hope me and Ash win this year."  
  
Ash-***Thinking*** "I hope me and Misty win this year."  
  
Brock-"I'm going to like seeing whoever wins this year."  
  
Ash-"How come you never enter Brock?"  
  
Brock-"I never used to have the time. But this year I did enter. Hopefully I'll win a girlfriend!"  
  
Misty-***Under her breath*** "Yea right."  
  
Ash-"Come on. I think we should go to bed."  
  
Misty-"All right. Let's go."  
  
***They went upstairs and got ready for bed. Ash took off his shoes and socks,his hat, and his   
vest, then crawled into bed. Misty and Brock crawled into bed as well***  
  
Ash-"Goodnight you guys."  
  
Misty & Brock-"Goodnight."  
  
***Misty and Brock fell asleep fairly quickly, but Ash didn't. He sat up and stared out the   
window before he finally went to bed at 11 o'clock***  
  
Ash-***To Pikachu*** "Tommorrow may be the day."  
  
***The next morning...***  
  
Misty-"Ash! Wake up! It's Easter! The hunt starts in an hour! We can't be late!"  
  
Ash-"All right!"  
  
***He got up and got dressed within 5 minutes***  
  
Ash-"I don't know why it takes girls so long to get dressed in the morning."  
  
***Misty looked at him with narrow eyes***  
  
Ash-"I was just joking!"  
  
Misty-"No more time for joking! We have to run! Hunt starts in 15 minutes!"  
  
Ash-"Where's Brock?"  
  
Misty-"He's waiting for us at the park where it's held!"  
  
Ash-"You seem a little too excited about this. Your crush has entered this Hunt, hasn't he?"  
  
Misty-"That's for me to know and you to find out!"  
  
***They got there just in time. The announcer was just walking up onto the stage***  
  
Ash-"There's Brock! Let's hurry."  
  
Brock-"Finally. It took you guys long enough."  
  
Misty-"Quiet. We need to know th rules!"  
  
Annoncer-"Now. Welcome to the 30th annual Easter Teaser! I won't have to explain the rules   
since everyone got a copy when they registered. I must make one thing clear though. NO   
cheating. You can't ask other people to help you. The clues are different for every 10 people   
anyway. Just remember, the first guy and first girl back here with the buried Easter eggs is the   
winner. By the way, the place where they are buried is covered with sod so don't look for dirt   
patches. Now, begin!"  
  
Misty-"Okay, what is clue #1?"  
  
***She opened the little egg***  
  
Misty-"What goes up, must come down. What could that mean?"  
  
***She scanned the park where people were darting off. Then she spotted it***  
  
Misty-"Of course! A slide! People go up a slide but then they have to go back down!"  
  
***She rushed over and dug at the bottom of the slide. Her hand finally hit the egg and she   
pulled it out and opened it***  
  
Misty-"Clue # 2. In an area marked for playing a game, the net is the only thing in the way.   
Sounds easy. Of course! The Volleyball court! But, it's on the other side of the field!"  
  
***She rushed over anyway and saw an egg slightly protuding above the sand***  
  
Misty-"Yes! Clue 3 of 5! What does it say?"  
  
***She opened the egg and found just a slip of paper with nothing written on it except This is a   
clue***  
  
Misty-"What does that mean? Nothing? Wait a minute. What has nothing in it? Of course! A   
bathroom garbage can!"  
  
***She rushed to the girls bathroom and stuck her hand in the garbage container and pulled out   
the 4th egg***  
  
Misty-"Okay. Look above and look below, but look in the darkest area around." Okay. Darkest   
area. I know! In a toilet tank. Yuck!!!! Oh well. Here it goes."  
  
***She went into the only stall, took off the tank cover, and saw the last egg floating in the   
water***  
  
Misty-"There is NO way I am sticking my hand down there!"  
  
***She looked around and saw a plunger next to the sink***  
  
Misty-"That just might work!" I can scrap the egg out with the plunger!"  
  
***She grabbed it and scooped the egg right out and replaced the lid***  
  
Misty-"I'll read the clue outside. This place stinks!"  
  
***She ran out the door and leaned against the wall***  
  
Misty-"Okay. Last clue. You have almost reached your goal. Figure out this clue and you are a   
winner. What's green, brown, and really tall? This is where the Pink Easter Egg is hid. This is   
  
going to be hard. What's green and brown?"  
  
***She looked around but didn't see anything close to the clue***  
  
Misty-"Could it be grass? No. Grass isn't tall. Could it be a tree? Yeah! That's it! The egg is   
hidden in a tree!"  
  
***She looked around***  
  
Misty-"Only problem is what tree?"  
  
***She looked around and saw a tree talleer than all the rest***  
  
Misty-"That must be where it's hid!"  
  
***She raced over to the tree and to her horror, she saw another girl darting right for the tree.   
Misty caught a glimpse of the egg on the ground and ran at full speed. She got there just in time   
and scooped up the egg***  
  
Misty-"YES!!! I WIN!"  
  
Girl-"Darn! I was so close!"  
  
***Misty ran up to the stage and presented the egg***  
  
Annoncer-"Ladies and Gentleman! Are lady winner is Misty Waterflower!!"  
  
***Ash heard her name and darted under the bridghe where his last clue said the guy egg was   
hidden. He came running up to the stage***  
  
Annoncer-"The hunt is over! Ash Ketchum just found the Blue Easter Egg! Now our two   
winners will share a kiss!"  
  
Ash-***Quietly*** "Misty. I've always loved you. I was hoping that you and I would both win   
today."  
  
Misty-"I've always loved you to Ash. I just never got the guts to say it."  
  
Ash-"Let's kiss."  
  
***Misty grinned and wrapped her arms around him and they kissed passionatly. The crowd   
cheered***  
  
The End  
  
Took me 7 days to finish this story. Hope you like it! With Easter coming up, I thought I should   
do an Easter story. Review!  
  
  



End file.
